Double Edged
by mafuyu hotaru
Summary: AU: present day. BKK. Kamiya Kaoru thought her bodyguard was dead. The Bodyguard is an Assassin. The Assassin's employer is a Business Leader. And the Business Leader is Kamiya Kaoru's StepFather. See story for more info. xD
1. Chapter 1

October 7, 2006

I am sitting here comfortably in my hotel room, in the wonderful city of Chicago. I'm visiting a college! Go me! I am going to make it there. Haha. Well then, I have had this idea eating the back of my mind for a few days, so I thought I should write it. I plan on making this a full length story, so it should be interesting. Enjoy.

Shinkansen – bullet train

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Double Edged Title Subject to Change

Prelude

oOoOoOoOoOo

As Kamiya Kaoru made her way down the busy streets of Harajuku, her heart leapt as she saw something bright in her peripheral vision. Turning her head sharply to the left, she hopelessly searched through the crowd across the street, '_No,_' she told herself, '_He's gone. There's no way that he could be here, let alone Tokyo._'

For perhaps the thousandth time, the young woman replayed a scene in her head:

"_Kenshin!" _

_Kaoru froze as she saw the bullet hit him in the chest near the heart. His bright, red hair framed his face, having been untied during the fight, as he fell to his knees. The bodyguard turned his head to look at her stricken form, and gazed at her with his beautiful, but cold, amber eyes, "Run." Without any second thought, she had immediately obeyed her faithful bodyguard, and fled the scene. _

Her heels clacked against the pavement as she hurried, the crosswalk light blinking red. Despite the fact that Kenshin had been her personal bodyguard, she couldn't get his memory out of her mind, constantly thinking anything red could be him, and it was driving her insane, '_Kaoru, forget him!_' She berated herself, '_You're only bringing yourself more pain._'

Finally reaching her destination, Kaoru looked up at the tall skyscraper. She had a meeting with her step-father, Katsura Kogoro. It had been a while since she had seen him, and she smiled inwardly. While the man did many things that were not exactly lawful, the girl knew he did these things for her own personal safety, as well as the well being of many Japanese citizens. Again, she thought of Kenshin, and the way he had protected her from that bullet. It had been months earlier, but again, she could not forget.

Loading into the elevator, she noticed another man enter the building. She silently noted him, and figured he was her newest bodyguard. Ever since Kenshin's death, any bodyguard that had been assigned to her had kept his distance, and was usually replaced within one month. Kaoru wasn't quite sure as to why, but she personally did not care.

The bell of the elevator brought her out of her thoughts, and Kaoru stepped out, and onto the top floor of the business building. There was a mahogany desk to the right, a desktop computer, printer, and other office equipment on top, and a secretary silently working. The left wall had a landscape hanging, and a small table and chairs. Walking up to the desk, Kaoru said in a soft voice, "I'm here to see my father."

Looking up, the secretary noted her, "Welcome back, Kamiya-san! I'll let him know." The girl had green eyes and a cheerful composition. Kaoru observed as she pushed the call button and said, "Katsura-dono, Kamiya-san is here to see you." After a moment, the bright secretary directed to Kaoru, "You can go on in." Before heading to the door, Kaoru noted the nameplate that sat on the desk, _Makimachi Misao_.

Taking a breath, Kaoru strode to the door, and pushed it open. The large windows that looked over Tokyo were thinly curtained, giving the spacious office a bright tone, but not overbearingly so. A tall man stood up, came around a desk, and greeted her, "Kaoru," He gave her a warm hug, the girl returning it gladly, "How was your trip over here? Not too boring I hope?" She had taken the _shinkansen_ from Kyoto, preferring the view of the country-side to the boring sky from a plane.

"No Dad, just fine and dandy. I noticed the new guy you've got following me. How long has he been around?"

The elder man chuckled, and said, "Oh, since yesterday. You're getting better at figuring out whose following you." Stepping back, the business man said, "Well, let's get a look at you."

He studied her slim figure, dressed in a stylish skirt and top, black heels, and a purse. The girl had her hair up in her usual ponytail, which fell over her shoulder in dark strands. Light make-up was applied to her eyes, enhancing their blue beauty, and her pale skin was vibrant, "You're looking better than ever."

Katsura was pleased with the way his daughter looked. After the apparent death of the Battousai, Kaoru had gone through a serious state of depression, and the man wasn't sure she would get over it. At least Kaoru had not discovered that Himura Kenshin was also the shadow assassin for the Choshu Corporation. The two had not been lovers, but Kaoru had always confided in the cold man. The fact that he was a killer might not sit well with her. He set his lips in a firm line, as he considered what her reaction would be to today's meeting.

"Anyway Dad, what's with the formal meeting? Why not have met for lunch?" Kaoru went and sat in her father's big chair, gracefully dangling her legs over the armrest. She looked at him with a curious look, "Has something happened that the media shouldn't find out about?" She smiled lightly. Katsura Kogoro was, after all, one of the most powerful business leaders in Japan.

He shook his head, "No, no… it's just, you might find the thing I am going to tell you, well, a bit shocking." The man was a bit hesitant. He knew that his daughter would most likely be very angry by the end of their get-together, and be rushing back to Kyoto and college. The girl would be very upset indeed, and not only for one reason, but two.

"Look, Kaoru," He came around the desk and crouched down in front of her, "I know that you have been getting over the death of Kenshin." The girl's face paled at the mention of his name, "But there's something you really need to know about him."

Her blue eyes narrowed, pained, as she looked at him suspiciously, "What have you not told me Step-Father?"

'_Oh yeah… she's pissed._' She had used Step-Father, and whenever she called him that, she was angry. Standing up, Katsura looked out the window, running a hand through his hair, "Well, you see, after you had run, Battousai killed the man who had tried to kill you."

"I know that, and I will be forever grateful for it," She said. The girl brought her legs around in front of her, and sat correctly in the swivel chair.

Katsura continued, "After that, we came to the scene, and found him passed out on the ground. We took him to the hospital-"

Kaoru cut him off, sounding very angry, while keeping her voice low, "You don't mean to tell me that-"

Both were prevented from speaking as the double doors were opened wide. Misao was quickly following a red haired man, protesting his entry.

Katsura froze.

Kaoru nearly fainted.

And Kenshin came into the room.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Oh no! A cliffhanger in the prelude! You will have to just add this story to alerts or something to find out what will happen in chapter one. Chapter one will return to the normal length of my chapters, i.e. 5-10 pages, maybe longer.

This isn't all about Kaoru and Battousai reuniting after his so called "death," if you couldn't tell by the things that Katsura mentioned. There are several other things that are going on underground, and there will probably be quite a bit of angst and drama. This story _will have_ a serious plot okay?

Reviews are welcome, and very much wanted.

Until Chapter One,

-Hotaru

October 8, 2006


	2. Chapter 2

October 9, 2006

Well, I am starting so soon! I know I should be writing the next chapter of Happiness in Slavery, but I want to work on this for a short time before I update HiS. I am so happy to see that I have had five reviews in day one! So, enjoy this chapter of Double Edged! I think I might change the title… I don't like it very much. R&R!

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Previously:

_Katsura continued, "After that, we came to the scene, and found him passed out on the ground. We took him to the hospital-"_

_Kaoru cut him off, sounding very angry, while keeping her voice low, "You don't mean to tell me that-"_

_Both were prevented from speaking as the double doors were opened wide. Misao was quickly following a red haired man, protesting his entry._

_Katsura froze._

_Kaoru nearly fainted._

_And Kenshin came into the room._

oOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm sorry sir!" Misao began frantically, "I told him that you were in an important meeting and that he shouldn't come i-" Her babble stopped as she noticed no one moved. The young secretary quickly looked at her boss, and seeing a glare, she bowed, and backed out of the room, shutting the doors along the way.

Kaoru seemed to shrink back into the armchair she sat in, as she stared at a man she thought was dead. Her face had paled drastically, and she clutched one armrest tightly, '_No. This is impossible,_' She kept telling herself, '_He's dead!_'

She finally moved her blue gaze away from her ex-bodyguard, and glared at her step-father, "What is the meaning of this?" She stood up and walked towards Katsura, "You seriously mean to tell me that Kenshin has been alive the entire time, and no one, NO ONE, not even you, told me!" The girl's face was one of rage, as her eyebrows were knit together in frustration, "What kind of stunt were you trying to pull! Did you think that it would be okay for this to remain a secret for the rest of my life!"

A warm hand placed on her slim shoulder caused Kaoru to bring her lecture to a stop, "Come, Kaoru-san," Kenshin's smooth voice snaked its way into her hearing, "Stop this arguing."

The girl stood there, facing her father figure. A single tear made its way down her cheek, "Why?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, "Why didn't you tell me?" She turned away from Katsura, and fled the room. The assassin and the business man stood there for a few moments without exchanging any words.

"Well that was smooth, Himura, real smooth," Katsura Kogoro said in a not too kind voice. His sudden change in personality was quite startling, "I specifically told you that she was not to find out."

The red head chuckled softly, "Do you hear the stupidity that comes out of your mouth, Katsura-san? It was inevitable that she found out," At that moment, his golden eyes hardened, "And when I saw her in the street, I knew she was coming here. You should have gone to her, instead of her coming to you," Pausing momentarily, Battousai pondered, "Or, did you plan it out that way, knowing that I would make myself known to her?"

Before Katsura could say another word, the assassin too left the office, leaving the Choshu director to his own devices, "Well Himura, aren't you the observant one?" Katsura laughed to the empty room, "You'll just love what I have planned for my step-daughter then…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

After slamming the doors shut behind her, Kaoru had rushed to the elevator, and pushed the down button relentlessly until the car arrived and the doors opened, ignoring the concerned looks from Misao. When the elevator shut its doors behind her, she screamed in frustration, and beat a fist on the mirrored wall. She might have known something like this would happen.

Once before, Katsura Kogoro had done something similar to her. She loved the man who had raised her since she was ten dearly, but this time around, she couldn't let it slide. As she stood in the elevator silently fuming, she studied the red number decreasing as she got closer and closer to the ground floor, '_I wonder what other things he has hidden from me?_' She questioned inwardly, '_On second thought, I don't want to know…_'

Finally, the doors opened on the main floor. Stepping out, she exited the elevator as though nothing had happened. However, she was quickly brought out of her thoughts as a hand gripped her upper arm, "Come with me Kaoru-san." Without another word, Kenshin was half pulling her outside and down the street. It took several minutes for Kaoru to get her tongue untied, and the girl wrenched herself from his grasp.

"What do you think you're doing?" She fiercely asked. Kaoru desperately wanted to get away from him, despite the fact that she wanted to hug him tight. Pulling her over into one of the alleyways, the red head looked down at her and whispered just as fiercely, "I am trying to get you to calm down. There are things you don't know about, and if the wrong thing is said, it could get you killed."

While Kaoru had been under several death threats before, none of them sounded as serious as the ones Kenshin implied could come into existence. She immediately silenced herself, and simply shut her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at him. For the second time that day, a tear silently fell down her cheek. The girl leaned against the wall, and hugged herself.

A calloused thumb brushed away the wet trail, and the assassin brought her into a strong embrace. Even with her high heels on, Kaoru stood a good half inch shorter than him. He softly said, "It'll be okay." This girl was the only one privileged enough to see his softer side. It was Kaoru herself who had caused the man to realize it was okay to have feeling, even if she didn't know of his other profession.

Kaoru finally broke down, and grasped at his sleeves, clenching the material in her fists, "I kept thinking that you were alive, I couldn't help but think you were around every corner!" Her voice cracked, "None of the other bodyguards that he replaced you with were ever as good as you. I found them out within days…"

The older man urged her to hush, and said, "Let's get you on a train. I am taking you back to Kyoto." He then led her through the side streets, so that she could compose herself. She silently followed him, not wanting to make even more of a fool of herself. Kaoru was acting as if she had been reunited with a long departed lover.

After a short time, they reached the train station, and Kenshin grabbed her by the upper arm leading her along, and Kaoru suddenly asked, "What about my luggage?" She received no answer, and then silently allowed herself to be pulled along by him. While she had gotten over the short breakdown, the tears were replaced with anger again. All she could think was _'Why?'_ The college student didn't know why Katsura would have kept his survival such a secret. He of all people should have known that Kenshin was one of the few she could call close.

Without much notice, Kaoru sat down in the seat the man guided her to, and absentmindedly gazed out the window. She subconsciously acknowledged the compartment door being shut, and Kenshin sitting down opposite her. She thought back to the time of her mother's death. Katsura had done something similar. Rather than saying Kaoru's mother was dead, he had said she was alive. Kaoru did not find out of her mother's death until six months later, and she had yet to find out the cause of death.

At the time, she had been a little girl of ten, so Kaoru's childish mind had taken her step-father's excuses. Now she wasn't so sure. Had he really kept her mother's death a secret to make it easier on her? Or was it to make little Kaoru beg to see her mom daily, only to be given the same answer: "No, not today," And in the end be even more hurt?

Heaving a sigh, Kaoru realized her anger had dulled, and now she glanced sideways to look at Kenshin. He looked the same, his long red hair pulled up in a high ponytail, those golden eyes just as fierce and beautiful as before, and his hands just as calloused as from his means of defense: a katana. She had the feeling that beneath his shirt, there were numerous scars that laced across his defined chest, and she was positive that a scar remained just above his heart, where a bullet had penetrated months before.

An announcement overhead came on, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for riding with us today…" It continued on with travel time, weather conditions, and the usual information.

"What are you looking at?" Kenshin asked curiously.

Kaoru blushed and immediately shifted her gaze to look out the window, "Nothing. It's just…"

"Odd? Strange? Do you find it weird to be looking at someone you thought was dead?" The girl sat silently in her seat, not answering. Running a hand through his bangs, Kenshin said, "I would have let you know sooner, but Katsura-san was very persistent about you not knowing. He even went to the extent of scanning my mail, watching every move I made."

At the mention of Katsura, she stiffened, "That man does not deserve to be honored with –san." Kenshin was a bit taken aback; he had never heard these kinds of words come out of her mouth. He was about to speak, but stopped as she continued, "This isn't the first time he's lied to me about something as precious as life and death. And I know he has other things that he does illegally," She looked at him with very hurt blue eyes, "I can only be glad that I kept my mother's name."

If only the girl knew how right she was about the secrets of Katsura's Choshu corporation. He had every intention of telling her today that he was not only a bodyguard, but the shadow assassin, Hitokiri Battousai. The man would much rather her find out from him, rather than from some unfortunate circumstance. A ring broke the silence, as Kenshin's cell phone went off.

Pulling the device out, he checked the caller I.D.: "Katsura Kogoro." Sighing, he answered it, "Hai?"

"If I find out you have told her anything of the organization, she's dead. You are her bodyguard for the time being." Then the line went dead. Kenshin stared at the receiver in his hand momentarily, and then pocketed it again.

"Was it him?"

Kaoru's voice caused Kenshin to bring up his head, "Yes."

She raised an eyebrow, "What'd he want?"

"I have been reassigned as your bodyguard."

She sighed in relief, "At least it's someone I trust now." A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, "While I can't forgive him, I am glad that you are here."

"_Trust_"

That word stuck out in his mind like a sore thumb. After the word he had just received from the boss, Kenshin felt even stronger about telling her what he really was. He no longer cared if it revolted her, caused her to hate him and cast him aside. All the mattered to him now was that his trust was earned, and rightfully so.

He stood and sat down next to her, whispering into her ear, "I am going to tell you one of the things that Katsura Kogoro has kept secret from you ever since you met me." The assassin felt her body tense up, "I know that you might hate me for it, but at least I can be comfortable with the fact that you heard it from my own mouth, and not from the voices of others."

"Kenshin…" She started, but he cut her off. It pained the assassin to think that he might loose her trust, but he knew he would have to protect her either way. He continued, "Now, you're step-father must never know I told you, for your own personal safety…" The man paused, "But, for the past five years, I have not only been your bodyguard, but I have also worked as the shadow, Hitokiri Battousai."

oOoOoOoOoOo

After hanging up the phone, Katsura stood from his desk, and grabbed his coat. As he exited his office, he told Misao, "Makimachi-kun, please send all calls to voice mail. After you clean up, go on home." The girl's green eyes stared momentarily, and finally she spoke, "Yes sir!" She immediately started her tasks, as the man entered the elevator. He stopped on the tenth floor, and entered a small office area. He walked up to another door, past a desk, and pushed a button.

A small keyboard popped out of the wall, and he typed in a password. Without much more than a few seconds wait, a red light turned green, and he opened the door. Katsura then entered one of the many floors of the Choshu Corporation's illegal branches. He passed several desks, and finally came to a stop at one of the closed doors. Pulling out a key, the leader opened it and closed the door with a firm click, "Something unexpected has come up, and I think we have quite a bit of planning to do." The man grinned evilly, a fierce glint emitting from his dark eyes, "And that needs to begin now.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cliffhanger you guys! Do you think the story is moving too fast? Is the pace set pretty well? I would have kept writing, because I'm in a really good writing mood, but if I had, I don't know where I could have stopped! This seemed like a good stop point. Well then, it's longer than last chapter, at the wonderful length of 2300 words or so. I hope you liked it, and leave me your thoughts!

Reviews are welcome from all and much appreciated.

October 10, 2006


	3. Chapter 3

October 15, 2006

And so I am continuing with the story. I'm afraid I won't be able to change the title until the story is further developed, which is kind of annoying. I just can't think of anything at the moment. Well then, more plot development this chapter. I'm not sure how long the story will be, considering the pace is pretty quick at the moment, but it might slow down… And this story is not going to be happy go lucky forever. It will have some dark elements coming up. And yay for weird powers. Okay, I'm done ranting, enjoy the next chapter!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Previously:

_He passed several desks, and finally came to a stop at one of the closed doors. Pulling out a key, the leader opened it and closed the door with a firm click, "Something unexpected has come up, and I think we have quite a bit of planning to do." The man grinned evilly, a fierce glint emitting from his dark eyes, "And that needs to begin now."_

oOoOoOoOoOo

All that Kenshin was able to hear after he had uttered those words was the sound of the train flying across the tracks, and the sound of Kaoru's hastened breathing. She didn't say anything for several minutes, and the two sat in uncomfortable silence. The man inwardly sighed when instead of freaking out like another person might have, the girl stood and sat at the opposite side of the car, and the farthest end away from him. Her blue eyes momentarily were frightened. Kenshin was unsure of whether it disappeared or if she was able to hide it, but the next emotion on her face was one of anger and relief.

Reaching out a pale hand, Kaoru locked the compartment, which she knew was soundproof, "Why didn't you tell me?" Her gaze had lowered as she said those words. The young woman brought her knees up to her chest, and rested her forehead on them. The assassin noted that she had removed her high heels sometime in-between entering the compartment and now. Kenshin made to reach for her, but the girl flinched back when she heard his movement. Looking up when she had no answer, she repeated again, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rather than answering her question, the red head continued on with what he had started to tell her, "I was recruited at first as his assassin, ten years ago. However, as time went on, he decided I would be suitable as your bodyguard as well," Kaoru's eyes were locked on his face, and he noted she had carefully hidden any emotion for the moment, and stared at his forehead rather than his eyes. "I refused at first," He continued, "But he persisted, stating that no one would ever be able to protect his precious step-daughter as well as I."

Slowly, Kenshin was making his way closer to her, as he slid down the seat. Kaoru was focused on keeping her face straight, and he knew she would not notice until he was sitting next to her. Finally, Kenshin changed seats, and sat down next to her. Kaoru tried to move away, but the attempt was futile, as strong hands grasped her slender wrists, "You stay where you are." His voice was fierce and demanding, causing the girl to again flinch. Sighing, Kenshin loosened his grip enough so that it wasn't tight, "Do you realize how hard it was for me to accept the request to be your bodyguard? I was one who lived alone, and worked alone. I did not need the responsibility of another's blood on my hands."

"So you see me as a hindrance?" Her words were controlled. Kenshin finally decided that she was indeed hiding fear.

"At the time yes, but as time went on, your teenaged mind allowed me to feel and desire. And then you grew up."

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence as Kenshin continued to hold onto her, so that she wouldn't move. The girl finally broke it, "You still haven't told me why you never told me." Kaoru's voice was tinged in anger.

"Because I didn't feel it was necessary," She glared momentarily, "However, due to the most recent happenings, I feel it is important that you know."

"Why?"

He chuckled inwardly. Kaoru had always been one to need an explanation for everything. However, Kenshin finally grew serious, "Because something is happening, and I fear that Katsura is finally putting a plan into motion… a plan that I know nothing about."

"What do you mean you know nothing about!" Kaoru raised her voice, and again tried to get out of his grip, "You nearly _died_ half a year ago, and that man has the nerve to not utter a word to you of what's going on? There must have been some motif for you're employment." The girl eyed him suspiciously. Kenshin found it interesting to watch her emotions continuously change. He hadn't seen her in so long, but he found her beautiful as ever.

Kenshin leaned forward, and Kaoru pushed herself further into the cushions of her seat. Slowly, he moved his hands from her wrists, and moved them to her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. The man whispered into her ear, "He told me that I would be helping rid Japan of bad people. He said that the country viewed us as the greater enemy, but it was the country's leaders that were bad, not us. At the young age of fifteen, what kid wouldn't want to help get rid of the bad guys?"

He felt Kaoru struggle, and he released his hold on her at last. The college student looked up at him, and now instead of suspicion, she was sad. Kenshin knew that the fear was gone, and he sighed in relief. Kaoru shifted so that she had her legs tucked under herself, and she leaned forward in an embrace, "I'm so sick of these lies," She gripped him just as tightly as she had in the alley just hours earlier, "I know you can't tell me everything, but…" She pulled back, and looked up at him with those piercing blue eyes of hers, "But, I appreciate your telling me this. I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit afraid… but you have always protected me, and I know that you won't hurt me."

The girl leaned into him, as if to prove a point. Sitting up, she unexpectedly asked, "Where are your katana?"

"Perceptive as ever," He smiled softly, "I made arrangements earlier. They are tucked away in this compartment."

She raised an eyebrow, and stood. Reaching up on her tip toes, she brought down the weapons from a shelf above. Once, Kenshin had never let her touch the deadly weapons, not wanting her fingers tainted in old blood. However, the girl had triumphed in her attempts, and Kenshin had even taught her a few defensive moves. '_In case I am not available, use these techniques until I get there._'

Almost religiously, Kaoru placed the two swords by his side, "I wondered why you would never sleep soundly. I thought that it was because you wanted to watch me at all times… but now, I think I know the real reason."

"Katsura must not know _anything_ of our conversation." The words startled her, but the girl nodded, "If he finds out… I don't know what he will do." Kenshin knew exactly what would happen, but he wasn't sure how Katsura would do it. The assassin was her bodyguard, and he would be her bodyguard until further notice.

Heaving a sigh, Kaoru simply rested her head in his lap, and whispered, "Don't worry. I won't tell…" And then, the girl drifted off to sleep for the rest of the ride.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Shishio's red eyes peered out from their bandages, as Katsura had said those words. Coolly, he asked, "And what, Katsura-dono, do you expect to happen? What do we need to do?"

The Choshu leader sat down in the dimly lit office, and said, "The girl has discovered the little secret."

"She knows that bastard child is alive?" Shishio chuckled in the back of his throat, "How unfortunate for her."

Katsura folded his hands, and crossed a knee, "Well you see, Shishio, this creates a dilemma. I was hoping that the so called death of Himura would allow certain… _things_ to happen, seeing as when her mother died…"

"You are referring to the fire incident?"

"Why else do you think I married the whore and killed her off?" Katsura smiled, "Unfortunately, I was never able to figure out how to get the little pyro to activate."

Noticing a stiffening in Shishio's composure, the leader said, "Don't take the words to heart. I plan to keep her under control once everything is completed. You need not fear any fires from her. In the meantime, I have threatened her death to Himura, should she find anything out."

"Evil as ever," Shishio smiled, "What do you plan on doing with Himura when this is done?"

"I'll either kill him, or keep him around through blackmail. Those will be his only options. I know he desires my daughter. He just hasn't realized it yet."

"What if he tells her and the two decide to disappear?"

"Himura is too far gone in this game. He wouldn't dare drag her into this so called 'mess.' He'd rather keep her safe than risk that," Katsura again smiled, "I have things under control."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kenshin shook Kaoru gently wanting her to wake up before the train came to a full stop, "Kaoru-san, wake up." The girl didn't budge, but remained in his lap. Sighing, he grabbed her underarms, and pulled her up. He shook her a bit harder, "Wake up, Kaoru-san." After a few more attempts, she finally woke up.

"What?" Her eyes were wide in awe, as she momentarily forgot the most recent happenings. As soon as she got her surroundings, it came back, and she simply hugged him, and then stood, putting her heels back on. Kenshin attached his swords to a belt, and hid them under his coat as they got off the train. Walking briskly to the baggage claim, with a firm grip on Kaoru, he spotted a small bag that he knew was hers.

Kaoru looked up at him, and he released her so that she could grab her stuff. The girl attracted a few stares as recognition grew in several people's faces.

"_Isn't that Katsura Kogoro's daughter?_"

"_She's even better looking in person!_"

In the streets of Tokyo, she hadn't been as recognized since the city was so crowded, but in Kyoto, it was a bit different. Kenshin immediately walked over to her, and grabbed her bag. This time, he merely placed his hand on the small of her back, and pushed her along, glaring at anyone who stared.

There was a car waiting for them, and Kaoru go in without question. Once the two were settled, she said, "You did make plans," The girl laughed softly, "So where are we going now?"

"I'm taking you to my apartment. Your stuff has been moved already." The girl eyed him suspiciously, "I plan on guarding you at all times. That includes at night, of course."

"You sure didn't change."

The man had always been in the same area at all times, when she was younger. College had begun about a month after his apparent "death," and the new bodyguards had merely stayed somewhere in the building. She already felt more secure.

The one thing that Kaoru dreaded, however, was the talk. No doubt, word would spread that she was living in the same apartment as another man. Not that it wasn't normal, but people knew who she was. Sighing in the car, Kaoru figured that it didn't matter anyway. She only had a few friends here and there, so a few rumors wouldn't kill her.

Familiar streets of Kyoto greeted her as they drove along. Ten minutes passed, and then twenty. Kaoru noticed that they were not following the normal route to her university. Worry grew in her gaze, and she looked down at the door. It was locked.

Kenshin noticed her change in demeanor and leaned down, "What's wrong?"

"I don't think we are going to the university any more."

His amber eyes narrowed, and when they reached a light, he tried the door handle discreetly. It didn't open, even after he pulled up the lock. The two exchanged glances and both minds were racing to figure out how to get out of the vehicle. Some mischief entered her blue eyes. Despite the fact that they had been apart for months, Kaoru had quickly recovered from the shock of earlier this morning.

This wasn't the first time someone had tried to take her by being in a car with a bad driver. Putting a catty grin on her face, mixed with desperate blue eyes, Kaoru leaned forward in her seat, "Excuse me sir, but I really need to use the restroom. Would you mind stopping?"

The driver glanced up with very dark eyes, and said, "But we are almost there, Kamiya-san."

"Oh… but I really have to go." She pleaded with a cute voice. The driver did not seem to be the brightest of men, and the two companions exchanged glances as the car was pulled over by a convenient store. Kenshin already had Kaoru's small bag in his grip, and was ready to get out of the car behind her.

The driver unlocked the doors, and came around to her side, opening the door as any normal driver would do. As soon as it was open, Kaoru kicked the man in the shin, and stepped on his foot hard with the heel of her shoe. She climbed out of the car quickly, with her bodyguard close behind her.

Kenshin immediately had the man on the ground, with his heavy boot at the man's throat. The assassin couldn't risk having a blade out in broad daylight, "Who sent you?"

Kaoru was standing right behind Kenshin, clutching her purse, "Eat shit." Reaching down, the red head hoisted the driver up by the collar, and took him into an alleyway, Kaoru only a few steps behind. She knew not to be out of Kenshin's sight, no matter how much she hated watching him do his job. Fortunately, there had no one on the street, "Now tell me, who sent you?"

The driver said, "Fuck you." He was met with a punch in the face, as Kenshin's knuckles cracked against his nose. Ignoring the pain of his fist, the man immediately drew his sword, its tip aimed at the enemy's jugular, "I will ask you again. Who. Sent. You." When there was no answer, Kenshin shook him, "If you don't tell me I will be sure you die a painful death… a very long one."

Kaoru had her eyes shut tight, but she heard everything. She stood against the opposite wall of the alley, knowing that Kenshin would notice anyone else who entered the area. While she had been stuck in a car trap before, their escape had been a quick one. Kenshin had not been so insistent on knowing who had tried to capture her.

"Did you seriously think that you would get away with taking her in the car, especially with me in there? You are one stupid kidnapper. You even believed her bathroom story. And whoever you work for is most definitely not creative with his capture methods." Kenshin studied the other man disdainfully, "Your last chance: Who sent you?"

When there was no answer, Kenshin moved the blade of his sword to the man's gut, and pierced him in the stomach. Blood did not splatter, as Kenshin removed his sword from the man's body with skill. Flicking the blood off his blade, the assassin sheathed his sword and went over to Kaoru, shielding her from the gruesome sight, even with her eyes shut. Before leaving the collapsed man, he said, "Enjoy your last fifteen minutes of life."

He pulled Kaoru towards him, and kept her face in his chest, covering her ears. He needed to make sure the man was nearly dead before they left, to make sure he didn't try crawling out of the alley, '_Not that the wimp could…_'

The dying man stilled, as he drowned in his own blood and stomach acid. Silently observing, Kenshin finally took Kaoru out of the alley, and to the car that was still running. He checked the area with his own senses, and sighed in relief as the only person seemed to be rustling around in a closet.

Kenshin guided Kaoru into the back seat, and she sat quietly. The assassin then got into the driver's seat, and drove off. He opened his cell phone, and called one of the Kyoto contacts, "There's been an incident in the southern district. Shouldn't be hard to find." Shutting the phone, Kenshin looked at the girl in the back seat. She looked very pale.

'_Must be in shock._' He accelerated, wanting to get her to the apartment as soon as he could. As they entered the more familiar districts, he finally reached downtown, where he had the apartment. Driving down a back street, Kenshin came to an underground parking garage. He stopped at the gate, and pulled a card from his wallet. The guard allowed the car to drive by, and Kenshin parked in an assigned spot: 2544. Turning the car off, he opened the door and went around to fetch Kaoru. When he opened the door, the assassin made sure to take the child security lock off.

The young woman was still slightly shocked from the event, but he made her walk regardless. Kenshin held her bag, and guided her to the elevator. He punched the number 25 and they began their way up. There were a few stops where people got on and off, before they reached what was the top floor. When the doors opened to the twenty-fifth floor, Kenshin gave Kaoru a little push, and he pressed something into her hand.

Looking down, Kaoru saw it was a key. She smiled slightly, and glanced up at Kenshin, "I'm alright. I just need a shower." Nodding knowingly, the assassin led her to a door that read 2544. Inserting a key of his own, Kenshin led her into a nice apartment. It wasn't huge, but most definitely wasn't small. She removed her shoes in the entry way, and then stepped onto the hardwood floor, "Kenshin, you've outdone yourself…"

He too removed his shoes and simply replied, "No. I just want you to be comfortable and well protected." The man bolted the door, and followed her. He walked past her and headed right. The wall was pushed back, as if it were to become a hallway. Instead, a small table with a phone sat there, and one sliding door was on the right, and another was on the left. Opening the door on the right, he gestured, "The bathroom." Hesitating, she asked, "Maybe you should go first?"

"No." That was all he said, and he pushed her in, abruptly sliding the door shut behind her, "Take all the time you need. The towels are in there, and your room is the door across from you." He smiled when he heard the water start, and then he went and placed his swords in a chest that was sitting against a wall. The crystal that was placed in the doors allowed the katana to be displayed but untouchable.

After doing that, he padded over to a small couch, and stared aimlessly at the blank television that he had never used. He had lived in this apartment for a time once before, having paid for the full ownership. And now it was finally doing some good. The curtains to the left were closed, but he didn't mind the dim light. Instead, he focused on Kaoru's presence in the other room.

How he longed for her… but could never have her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Yay! I have another chapter out for you little schemers. It's longer for those of you who wanted a longer one. So no complaints okay? Thank you so much for reviewing! I feel loved. I only got seven, but that's better than none. I'm sure you all want to know what the hell Katsura has going on, and where his position is in all of this. All in good time, my readers, all in good time! You got some gruesome action this chapter. And it's true, that if you have an open wound in the stomach, it gives you a very painful fifteen minute death. I read that in a book once. And… yeah. So Kaoru thinks Kenshin has changed since before. And maybe he has. Bahaha. You all just have to wait around until the next chapter.

All reviews are welcome, anonymous, flames, or otherwise.

-Hotaru


	4. Chapter 4

October 17, 2006

I'm very disappointed in you guys! Only one review for chapter three??? Well let me just say, I very much appreciated that one review from sapphireracoongal. Thank you so much! Well, since I don't have school tomorrow (yay!), due to PSAT stuff for underclassmen, I have decided to write the next chapter of this story. I think this chapter will mainly contain KK smut… but I might feel inclined to give the plot a little push. We'll see. Remember, they've known each other for several years. It's not like they just met and are suddenly throwing themselves at each other! I have a feeling that within a few chapters, the rating will be upped to M. Enjoy!

Eeh – A very lazy way of agreeing with something, or saying yes.

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

oOoOoOoOoOo

Previously:

_After doing that, he padded over to a small couch, and stared aimlessly at the blank television that he had never used. He had lived in this apartment for a time once before, having paid for the full ownership. And now it was finally doing some good. The curtains to the left were closed, but he didn't mind the dim light. Instead, he focused on Kaoru's presence in the other room. _

_How he longed for her… but could never have her._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As soon as the door was slid shut behind her, Kaoru stood for several moments in a slight state of shock. The sound of a man dying in his own blood still could not escape her mind. The young girl hadn't actually watched the gruesome scene, but she had heard it all. The memory of pained breathing; with each minute passing, the struggle becoming harder and more pain filled. Kaoru was glad that her bodyguard had taken her from the scene before the man had actually died.

Shaking her head, as if to clear her thoughts, Kaoru finally looked about the bathroom. She noted a door to her left, which she assumed led to the toilet. In front of her was a set of glass, sliding doors, separating the shower and tub from the rest of the room. On the right stood a sink with a medicine cabinet above, with a mirror doubling as the door; to the right of the sink was a low shelf with several towels folded neatly on top. It was a small bathroom, but not unbearably so.

Kaoru opened one of the glass doors, and stepping onto the cool tile, she reached over to turn on the water for the bathtub that was raised off the ground. It took just seconds for the water to warm up, and once it was at a temperature she liked, she put the plug in the drain, and then left the tub to fill up.

Outside of the shower again, she carelessly unzipped her forest green skirt, and allowed it to slide down to the ground. After picking it up and folding it neatly, she placed it on the shelf that had the white towels. The college student then unbuttoned her black, jacket style shirt, and hung it on a little peg on the wall. She quickly untied her hair, and then removed her undergarments.

Once again opening the door to the shower area, the steam that came into contact with her naked body immediately began to soothe her. Turning off the water to the now steaming bathtub, Kaoru then turned on the shower water, and sat on the little blue stool on the ground. She rinsed her body, drenched her hair, and then reached for the shampoo. The girl went through the motions of shampooing and then washing her body quickly, deliberately focusing on what she was doing, so as not to think of the days happenings.

As soon as she was sure all soap had been rinsed from her body, she turned off the water, and made to get into the deep tub. She noticed some bath salts that she had missed earlier, and decided to try them out. The sweet smell of jasmine assaulted her senses, and she realized that Kenshin must have kept those for her. The man hadn't forgotten her favorite scent. She smiled gently as she poured a reasonable amount into the water, and swirled it gently.

Satisfied, Kaoru finally got into the water, which was still steamy. The girl at long last allowed her tense muscles to loosen up. Resting the back of her head against the ledge of the tub, she propped her elbows along the sides of the bath. This was so much nicer than the community bathroom she had to use at the university she attended. While she had money through her step-father, she most definitely did not abuse it. The smell of the salts soothed her, allowing her to forget the events of the day, and before she knew it, she was dozing.

_Fire. _

_It surrounded her with a cool but warm sensation. Kaoru was huddled on the floor as the flames continued to grow and spread. However, she didn't seem to notice it. The girl found the feeling of fire touching her skin soothing. _

'_It's alright Kaoru.'_

_The blue eyes of a child looked up to see a woman leaning down towards her. While she couldn't make out a face, she saw black strands of hair falling over the lady's shoulders, and piercing blue eyes staring at her. A small hand reached up to take the hand of the woman, but as soon as they touched the peaceful atmosphere faded away._

_The once delicate hand turned into a bandaged one with cracked finger nails. Kaoru screamed and fell back, seeking solace in her fire. The terrifying image of a bandaged man with evil eyes stared at her menacingly, "You did this to me you selfish girl! You will pay."_

"Kaoru-san?" Kenshin's concerned voice called out, "Are you alright?"

The young adult nearly shot out of the water in startled surprise, her heart racing against her ribcage. She sat in the now cool water, her long hair floating around her shoulders, without uttering a word as she caught her breath, all traces of the nightmare fading away by the second.

"Kaoru-san?"

His voice rang out again as he continued to knock. Collecting herself, she pulled the drain on the water, and replied loudly, "I'm fine! Don't come in please!" Stepping out of the water, she slid open the shower door, and reached for one of the towels that rested on the ledge near the sink. She quickly dried off her body and as she was about to reach for her garments, she noticed a robe hanging. Grabbing the black material, she quickly wrapped herself in the thin, but warm material. Finally, Kaoru towel dried her hair and left it loose to dry. Once she gathered her clothes, she slid open the door and was greeted by a golden gaze just inches from her face.

"Sorry," She muttered with a faint blush tinting her cheeks, "I didn't mean to take so long. I fell asleep in the bath." Kaoru waited for Kenshin to move so that she could walk past him and out of the bathroom. The fierce man studied her momentarily, and then merely nodded. Moving out of her way, he slid the door shut for her. As if remembering for the first time, she asked, "Where did you put my stuff?"

"It's in the bedroom," He gestured to the door that was opposite the restroom. Without another word, he headed straight for the kitchen. Kaoru observed him as he reached up into a cabinet, pulling down a pan. The man caught her stare, but as soon as he did, Kaoru looked away and entered the bedroom quickly.

It didn't occur to her until this moment, but Kaoru had the eerie feeling that Kenshin had planned to bring her to this place. The convenience in which he had found her with her step-father, his sword already in the train compartment, and the fact that he had taken her here, it all seemed too planned out. Kaoru walked over to the low futon that rested in a simple wood frame. It was neatly made up with a pale yellow comforter and a small pillow, covered in the same shade. Her small suitcase rested innocently on the yellow material, and Kaoru quickly unzipped it.

She surveyed her belongings, there wasn't a lot. Kaoru wasn't sure whether or not to ask if her other clothes had been moved from her dorm or not. The girl decided to simply pull out what clothes she did have. She dressed just as casually as she had undressed in the bathroom. After putting on fresh undergarments, she tugged a loose, long sleeved shirt over her head, and a pair of blue jeans, that hugged her lithe legs, were pulled up with just as little care. Kaoru put on a pair of fuzzy socks, and then brushed her hair out, leaving it down to dry.

Before leaving the room, she neatly folded her dirty clothes and set them in her suitcase for later washing. She placed the small bag on the ground near the door, and finally noticed that there was a closet on the far side of the room. As Kaoru grabbed the bag and moved it over there, she contemplated some more, '_How could he have known that I was going to be in Tokyo? Did Katsura warn him not to show up or something?' _Heaving a sigh, Kaoru finally dropped the subject for later discussion, and then left the bedroom.

As soon as the door slid open, the smell of food permeated the air. Breathing in, Kaoru thought it smelled like curry. Looking at the kitchen that was to her right, she saw him stirring something in a pot. Padding over to the kitchen counter, which was made of polished wood, Kaoru then leaned over the edge to see what was in the pot. Indeed, it was curry, "Smells good," She unconsciously said.

"Eeh."

Startled slightly, Kaoru looked up to meet his fiery eyes, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes," He said pointedly, "You did, Kaoru-san."

'_Why are you so self conscious all of a sudden Kamiya?_' She berated herself. Fighting off a blush, Kaoru pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and asked, "Is it almost ready? Can I help you with anything?"

A look of shock covered his features, and he laughed, "Kaoru-san, do you really want to risk this wonderful curry and my rice?" She narrowed her eyes at his indirect comment towards her ill cooking skills, but said nothing.

'_It's weird_,' She thought, '_It's so… so normal. As if we were never apart, and I had not thought him dead. How can it be this way?_' Kaoru desperately did not want to confuse herself over the situation, but she couldn't help but think.

Kenshin brought her out of her thoughts, when he had come around from the kitchen, and was by her side. She noted he had turned off the stove, something she would not have done out of carelessness. He brushed her shoulder with his hand, "I know you are thinking that it's strange. And I know you wonder why you got here so easily after the months of separation." The girl nodded. The simple touch of his fingers felt like fire through the material of her shirt. He continued with a steady gaze, "I have, during the time of absence, learned many things that I did not know before. That has led to my returning to your services." The assassin added in his own thoughts, '_The fact that I desire to protect you, and to destroy those who would dare hurt you._'

He was close, dangerously so. Kaoru could feel the heat from his breath against her cheek. The red head now had an all too familiar grip on her arm, and had even leaned down some to match her sitting height. A sharp intake of breath as he leaned even closer brought them both out of the trance.

Kaoru sat frozen, and Kenshin stopped his advance. He merely released her and went back into the kitchen. He silently grabbed a bowl, and spooned some of the sticky, white rice into it, and then followed with some curry. Setting it down in front of her, he asked, "Is that enough?"

The assassin placed a spoon by the plate, and Kaoru replied, "Yes."

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water would be fine."

After getting what she requested, Kenshin made his own bowl of curry, and then sat down next to her at the counter. They ate silently, lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry that I…"

"It's fine," Kenshin cut in. She was trying to apologize for being so shocked in the alley, "There is no need for your apology. Kaoru-san should not be exposed to other people being killed."

Her blue eyes finally looked into his gold ones. The normally fierce gaze was unreadable, but she noted it was a bit softer than usual, "What have you been doing these past months?"

"Work," Kenshin began, "And more work. Katsura felt that since I was no longer protecting you, that I should go and take care of a few things."

"How many?"

"Not a lot."

"Does Katsura know about this place?"

Kenshin continued to stare at her. Their conversation was awkward, but at the same time it was not, "He shouldn't know about it. It is not under my name, and is in a most unlikely part of Kyoto. He would assume I'd find a Kyoto neighborhood over an apartment."

She relaxed a little, and grabbed her empty bowl, as well as his, and went into the kitchen, "Won't he be suspicious though? That he doesn't know where we are living?" The girl turned on the water faucet of the sink, and tested the temperature with a slender finger.

"I don't think so. He might prefer that our location is unknown if only for the reason that you will be safer." Kaoru began to wash their dishes and did not reply. She still did not know why her step-father had not said anything about Kenshin still being alive.

"I missed you, you know," She finally said.

"I know you did. You expressed that well enough when we were in Tokyo," Amusement laced his words. Kaoru wiped her hands on a hand towel, and turned the water off. She walked out of the kitchen, and noticed the couch in front of her. Making her way towards, it, the girl finally sat down in the well made cushions.

"I'm going to take a shower now."

Looking up, Kaoru saw her bodyguard head for the bathroom, "Don't answer the door for anyone. If there is a knock, don't give them any reason to believe anyone is here." Without another word, the man had stepped into the bathroom, and Kaoru heard the shower turn on. She focused on the television set in front of her, much like Kenshin had earlier. She noticed a thin layer of dust that covered the screen, '_He's probably never watched it._' Kaoru did not have a single memory of him watching T.V. However, now that she thought on it, the college student herself never really watched the contraption much either.

She looked to her left and saw the curtain covered windows. Standing up, Kaoru walked towards one of them, and pulled back the thin material. She squinted her eyes as the bright light hit them, but she quickly adjusted. Now that her eyes were capable of actually seeing, she looked down at the busy streets of the downtown district. The people were walking about, going into stores, leaving restaurants. Kaoru then looked out ahead of her. She was on a high enough floor that the buildings did not really block her vision. Her eyes scanned the city as it expanded over miles. She saw the old castle in the distance, as well as some ancient temples, and then past that, the country side very far off.

Heaving a sigh, she froze as she heard footsteps. Kaoru did not move until she heard them walk past the front door, and continued on their way. Releasing her breath, she leaned her forehead against the window pane and thought, '_I'm so uptight right now I jump at every little thing…_'

Someone's hand gripped her shoulder, and Kaoru whipped around preparing to smack whoever it was that had touched her. She stopped mid-swing and realized it was Kenshin. She blushed and mumbled an apology, "I'm sorry… I'm really…"

He smiled softly and simply shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He gripped her fist that was still in the air, and lowered it. Kaoru looked up at him and saw he was wearing a pair of pants but no shirt. His damp hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and a few drops of water dripped from his bangs down his face. Both his hands were still occupied by her shoulder and fist, and Kaoru made him let go by her movement towards the couch. The girl again settled down in the cushion and stared forward.

She didn't want things to be awkward, but she couldn't help it. She was even more surprised when he came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay." His calm words soothed her, and Kaoru began to relax, "I know it's strange… but I'm still here." Kaoru loved the simple words, and leaned back. The arm of the couch prevented her from coming in contact with his bare chest. Kenshin came around, and sat down beside her on the couch. He leaned towards her, and asked, "What are you thinking?"

His straight-forward words came as a bit of a shock, but she replied nonetheless, "I'm thinking… well… I'm so glad that you're here. I'm angry at Katsura. And… well…" She was blushing. Kenshin smiled again. He thought, '_Maybe… maybe I can…_' However, he contradicted his thoughts, with others, '_No… it can't be._'

Kaoru was definitely more relaxed than earlier, and she leaned forward, her face upturned, "I can't forgive him for what he did to you." She wrapped her arms around him, and burrowed her face in his neck. The assassin paused before he embraced her, pulling her petite form close to him, '_I don't deserve her sympathy_.' Despite those thoughts, the red head reached for her chin, and made her look at him. He suddenly wasn't thinking. Rather, he leaned down, and brought her face towards his own.

The girl stopped breathing, as his lips brushed against hers. Kaoru was at a loss, but she did not pull back. Taking more initiative, Kenshin then kissed her, pushing gently against her mouth. '_What is he doing?_' She thought. Kaoru did not resist the motion as the tip of his tongue danced across her bottom lip. She realized then that she was not moving her lips, and Kenshin was prying with more intensity. Opening her mouth by just a few millimeters, it was all that he needed to receive before he was able to fully access her mouth.

She did not notice that she was now lying on her back, or that Kenshin was on top of her, propping himself up with one arm, to keep his full weight off of her. All that Kaoru was concentrating on was controlling her breathing as they kissed. She began to move her tongue against his gingerly, as she experimented. Kaoru was vaguely aware of her hands, one entangled in his damp ponytail, the other on his bare back. The girl enjoyed the weight of his body molded against her own, as a finger toyed with a lock of her hair.

It was then that Kaoru became aware of the entire situation. She stopped responding to Kenshin's ministrations, and just laid there. Kenshin moved his mouth away from hers, both of them panting, "What is it?" His voice was low and husky.

Kaoru replied, "Do you realize what we're doing?"

"Yes."

"My father would kill you."

Her words amused him. She was not denying him based on her own opinion, but on the basis of what her step-father would do, "Katsura isn't here is he?"

"No…"

"And he doesn't know where we are, does he?"

Kaoru began to see the game he was playing with her, "No."

Kenshin continued, not moving, "And did you enjoy what we just did?"

She blushed, something that was beginning to annoy her greatly. Kaoru then narrowed her eyes and pushed him off of her with all her strength, "Shut up." Her voice was demanding, but Kenshin did not think she was being very serious. Despite the fact that he knew she could never really be his, he thought it might be possible for her to return his feelings.

The two stared at each other for several minutes, and then Kenshin chuckled. An eyebrow twitched, and Kaoru asked, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing…" He then said, "Just glad to know that you are acting normal again."

"And you had to kiss me to make me be normal?" Her voice was furious, but Kenshin knew this girl. She wasn't seriously angry. Kaoru stood and marched off to the bedroom, and slammed the door as it slid shut viciously. Sighing, Kenshin went into the bathroom again, this time to relieve himself from the heat that filled him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Okay, so I didn't put any plot development in, although there is the character development of sorts. Did you guys enjoy the smut? Again, they know each other. They can throw themselves at each other and not have it be some love at first sight thing. Hahaha. Next chapter the evil scheming of Katsura will be back, and I think I will bring a few more characters into the plot as well. The plot will move, and yeah.

I'm not quite sure how soon the next chapter will be. I have to go on a senior retreat this week for school. Maybe a week? Sorry this one took so long as well.

All reviews are welcome. Thank you!

Hotaru

October 22, 2006


	5. Chapter 5

October 26, 2006

Eew. My retreat for school was unbelievably suckey. But it's over and my feet hurt. So that aside, I am starting our newest chapter!! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all enjoyed that smut, because it's back to plot time (although, I'm not saying smut is gone). Let's see how things go, no?

Hai? – Yes?

Tsuruya - A book/movie/music store chain in Japan, similar to Borders, Barnes and Nobles, etc.

Zipper - A popular fashion magazine for teens in Japan. Usually features a star or famous person every month.

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Don't steal my plot.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Previously:

"_And you had to kiss me to make me be normal?" Her voice was furious, but Kenshin knew this girl. She wasn't seriously angry. Kaoru stood and marched off to the bedroom, and slammed the door as it slid shut viciously. Sighing, Kenshin went into the bathroom again, this time to relieve himself from the heat that filled him. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kenshin had finished his second shower, and was now standing in front of the mirror, applying some ointment to his bruised knuckles. He had completely forgotten about the swollen hand until he had accidentally hit it against the wall during his shower. The assassin was usually pretty good about taking care of any injury, whether it was a paper cut or a concussion.

He tied his hair back and opened the door that led into the rest of the apartment. As the ointment was absorbing into his hand, he went around making sure everything was clean and in good order. Now that Kaoru was here, he'd have to make sure the entire place was clean. The man knew she couldn't stand a mess. Upon thinking of Kaoru, he was surprised that she had forgotten about his hand, '_Well… she was in shock from earlier…_' He thought.

As he moved to check the kitchen, his cell phone rang from his coat pocket, which was resting on a table by the door. Inwardly sighing, the man sauntered over to the main entrance, and grabbed the heavy material, searching for the device. Finally finding what he was looking for, Kenshin flipped it open, "Hai?"

"Have you reached Kyoto yet?"

"Yes sir." It was Katsura on the other line. Typical of the 'oh so caring' step-father, to call.

The boss continued, "Is everything alright? Where have you settled in?"

"We had some trouble on the way here, but it was taken care of," Thinking a moment, the assassin added, "For Kaoru-san's safety, I feel that our current location remain secret. However, she will probably be returning to classes next week."

Katsura sounded a bit defensive with his response, "For her safety? If anything happens to her, you know what happens to you." A door opened in the background of the apartment.

"Yes, sir." Kenshin was a bit surprised that Katsura hadn't pressed their location. He needed a new phone, and Kaoru needed a new one as well, '_I bet the lines will be tapped…_'

"Well then, as long as you all are there," Katsura then changed the subject, "Saito is in the city. And I will leave you free of night time jobs for a few days, so you can figure out how to avoid the wolf. However, you need to meet the Kyoto contact downtown today at five at the Tsuruya. Next time I contact you, it will be by text message. You know the drill."

"Yes, sir." Then Kenshin shut the phone, '_Damn. What's the wolf doing here?_' Saito worked for the current government, and knew of Katsura's inner-workings. The man had no solid proof, but was constantly a thorn in Katsura's side. This meant that Katsura's enemies, were Kenshin's enemies.

Turning around, the red head saw Kaoru standing in the doorway of the bedroom, "Was that him again?" She was playing with the ends of her hair as she stood there. He gave a curt nod, and tried to ignore her elegant hands as they toyed with the locks of black hair.

Kaoru studied him. The man seemed more tense than usual, "What'd he say?" Her blue eyes were particularly noticeable as she asked this. Her eyebrows were knit together in some form of frustration.

"Just that the Wolf is in town." He deliberately forgot to tell her that he was supposed to meet a contact from the company.

"The wolf?" Tilting her head to one side, she gave him a curious glance, finally leaving the bedroom door. She sat down at the kitchen counter. Kenshin made his way from the entry hall and sat down on the couch where they had kissed not half an hour before.

After a few moments, the assassin finally spoke up, "The Wolf, otherwise known as Saitou Hajime, is probably one of Katsura's biggest enemies. On a personal note, we have an unspoken rivalry. The Wolf wants the corporation destroyed, whereas your step-father wants the man dead," He paused to make sure Kaoru was getting it all, "Saitou Hajime works for our current government, making it extremely difficult to take care of him."

"So, basically," She started, "Katsura makes the good guy bad." Kaoru was a supporter of the government that was in existence, and had no idea why Katsura was so against it. However, since Kenshin worked for the evil man, the girl was unsure of how to act. She observed her protector carefully. The girl was sure he wouldn't openly let her know how he felt, but she could at least try to interpret his emotions.

They stood staring for a few minutes, and then the red head said, "Come, let's go get some food," Kaoru continued to stare at him blankly, "And maybe a movie for you?" Finally coming to her senses, she nodded quickly, and went into the bedroom to grab a light jacket from her luggage, and a pair of trendy red pumps that had about an inch of heel. Kenshin already had his shoes on when she made it to the entry hall, and he patiently waited as she put on her shoes. Taking her jacket, he helped her put it on, and then opened the door, leaving the room first with Kaoru close behind him.

Almost immediately, even though they were still in the apartment, the assassin placed a protective hand at the small of her back, guiding her to the elevator. Rather than going to the garage, they went to the first floor, and out a door that led to a back street crowded with parked bicycles. He led her down the street, took a left, and then they were suddenly on one of the busy streets of downtown. Looking at his watch, Kenshin noted that it was 4:45, "Let's go find you a movie first."

"Alright." Kenshin studied her. She looked beautiful even thought she was so casual. Her hair was dry, but she had left it hanging down to her waist, and she had no make-up on, but that seemed to enhance her natural glow. '_Get those thoughts out of your head,_' He berated, '_Just because you got to kiss her, it doesn't mean anything is going to happen. It CAN'T happen._' Taking his attention from her, he scanned the streets for any signs of threat. Considering the attention she had recieved in the train station, he knew that she wouldn't go long in the area without having anyone see her in the streets.

Kaoru remained silent as they walked. She saw the Tsuruya up ahead, automatically assuming the huge movie, book, and music store was their destination. She found it somewhat amusing that his television would be used for her amusement. Looking around the familiar street, she noted the little boutiques and restaurants.

As soon as they reached the sliding doors, Kenshin led her inside and to the movie section. Kaoru was immediately glued to the action section. Relenquishing his hold on her, the trained man searched out his contact. Keeping the girl in view as she looked for a title she liked, he looked at his watch, and it read 5:00. As if out of no where, a man with a low brim hat walked by him, and if the red head weren't trained, he would have probably missed that something was slid into his pocket. With a quick nod, the two immediately continued what they were doing. Returning back to Kaoru's side, he asked, "Have you found anything yet?"

"This American film, The Italian Job looks good. I heard it's funny as well," She looked up with those blue eyes, as if waiting for permission.

He gave her a soft smile, and nodded. Kaoru grabbed it, and the two headed for the counter. A cute girl with chin length, brown hair was their cashier. As she rang them up, she seemed to realize the girl in front of her, "I'm sorry, miss, but you're Katsura Kogoro's daughter right?" Kaoru's face flushed at the question. People usually kept quiet when they recognized her, but this girl looked like one of the cutesy type who were so naive that they couldn't help but ask.

"Umm... yes," Kaoru meekly replied. She hated being put on the spot. Sure, she had been interviewed by Zipper magazine once, but it wasn't something that the young college student wanted to brag about.

And speak of the devil, the cashier continued to ramble as she placed the movie in a bag, "I just thought I'd tell you, but I read your interview in Zipper. You sounded so nice! And your pictures were so pretty!" Kaoru's flush deepened. She muttered some thanks, and then looked over to Kenshin, with a plea for help plastered on her face. He quickly complied, "I'm sorry, but we are in a hurry."

Blushing, the cashier quickly apologized and gave them their change, "Have a nice day!"

--

Shishio asked, "Katsura-san, what should we do now? Do you want to try and get her fireworks running or do you have something else in mind?"

The leader of Chosu turned around in his office, "Hmm... I would really like to have the brat produce those flames, but with her, I have a feeling we are going to need to take different measures than last time."

"Do you think perhaps exposing her to actual murders might bring about something?"

Katsura looked at his right hand man with an interested look in his eye, "Explain."

"Well, when she heard her mother was dead, her pryomania was let loose. But only that one time. You want the brat to be able to use her power to place fear in the Japanese population through sponaneous combustion of political leaders, correct?" Katsura nodded, "We had no results with the supposed death of Battousai. However, since death did start her power once, I think that exposing her to Himura's work might make her flame burn pernamently. The only drawback would be... perhaps her control."

Nodding thoughtfully, Katsura stroked his chin, "She has learned to control strength through martial arts. It should not be hard for her to control this. Although, it would be interesting to who or what might go in flames." The two men grinned, and Katsura added, "Himura will be given another assignment in three days. That should give the two enough 'catch up' time."

--

Happy Halloween! Okay guys, I know it is a really short chapter and it is probably really crappy done, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. But I'm sick!!!! TT I can't breath and my throat is messed up and my eyes are pressured. I will curse that football game that made me sick! You can probably tell where my good writing went to crap, i.e. the point that I started from when I got sick. I promise next chapter will be better. I wanted to give you guys a really nice one this time too!! I don't think I will start next chapter until I'm at least breathing right. Lol. But it shouldn't be too long. I hope.

As always, reviews are welcome, anonymous or otherwise.

Hotaru

October 31, 2006


	6. Chapter 6

January 11, 2007

Happy New Year everyone! Sorry to have taken so long. Pre-cal has been weird, and other such things have caused me to be very busy. In addition, I am now a member of a scanlation group. Anyway, I got into college!! Woot. Now, onto the next chapter. Yay for some more waff. Enjoy!

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Don't steal my plot.

Moshi moshi - Hello? (Used for answering the telephone. A more general meaning: Hello? Can you hear me?)

oOoOoOoOoO

Previously:

_"Well, when she heard her mother was dead, her pryomania was let loose. But only that one time. You want the brat to be able to use her power to place fear in the Japanese population through sponaneous combustion of political leaders, correct?" Katsura nodded, "We had no results with the supposed death of Battousai. However, since death did start her power once, I think that exposing her to Himura's work might make her flame burn pernamently. The only drawback would be... perhaps her control."_

_Nodding thoughtfully, Katsura stroked his chin, "She has learned to control strength through martial arts. It should not be hard for her to control this. Although, it would be interesting to who or what might go in flames." The two men grinned, and Katsura added, "Himura will be given another assignment in three days. That should give the two enough 'catch up' time."_

oOoOoOoOoO

Kaoru picked at her dish of raviolli, while Kenshin was staring out a window, ignoring his lasagna. It wasn't long after they had left Tsuruya before the bodyguard had noticed they were being followed. He had quickly whispered into her ear what he felt, and led his charge into the Italian restaurant they were now sitting in. The assassin didn't know why they were being followed, but he had no intention of said person figuring out where they were residing whether he be friend or foe.

"So who do you think it could be?" Kaoru casually asked, trying to lighten the mood, "All that seems to have happened since we got to Kyoto is us being followed."

Averting his gaze from the busy streets of downtown, he answered, "I don't know. However, I think it is in our best interest to finish here and try to get rid of the trail." Forcing a few bites of ravioli down, Kaoru stood up in her red heels, "I'm ready when you are."

Looking up at her standing figure, the assassin stood as well. He guided her out of the restaurant and through a side exit, rather than the front. The two now stood in a side street. Leaning towards her, he said, "I don't know how long we'll need to go on this wild goose chase. But I'll try to get us home as quickly as possible." The girl nodded. All she hoped was that she wouldn't have to witness anyone else die today. She remembered earlier, noting his wrapped up hand but saying nothing, when they had been walking earlier.

The strong man was guiding her through the back streets of downtown Kyoto. They moved along silently, his hand always on the small of her back to ensure her own safety. Kaoru was comfortable and found herself more safe than she had been in many months. She almost cursed her step-father for not letting her know that her bodyguard still lived, but she then thought that it was also a good thing. Before she had been less defensive. In Kenshin's absence, Kaoru knew she became much more aware, as she would notice new guards with more swiftness daily.

She was suddenly painfully brought down to her knees, as Kenshin's body protected her from an unknown object. She distinctly heard metal hit the ground, and out of the corner of her eye, Kaoru saw what looked like a dart. The assassin reached down for his katana, and suddenly realized it wasn't there, "Shit," He whispered. Reaching into one of his deep pockets, he fished out a short sword. It wasn't his usual weapon, but it would have to do. Kaoru looked down and saw that her jeans were torn and her knee was bleeding.

The girl leaned back on her heels, and stood up stiffly. She watched as Kenshin moved definsively, and gazed up and around, pinpointing the enemy. Kaoru did not want to have to watch another person die today. She feared she would go mental or something. Before anything else could happen, however, her bodyguard was throwing his weapon like a dagger, and she heard it meet with flesh in the distance. Closing her eyes tight, she covered her ears, and patiently waited for the red head to come to her. Her ears picked up the sounds of his walking. Kaoru flinched as she heard him take the blade out of whoever's body it was, and then come back in her direction.

"Let's go. Now." Kaoru opened one blue eye and looked into his steady gaze. She nodded without question, and began to walk forward. However, pain shot up her knee, and without another word, she was in Kenshin's arms.

It took them no time to get back to the apartment and when they were in there, Kenshin said, after setting her down on her bed, "Go get some shorts on so I can take care of this. We're not leaving the apartment for a few days."

He turned around and left the room, sliding the door shut. Kaoru looked around for a few moments, and sighed. She had already kicked off her red pumps at the front door, and now she limped over to where her clothes were and after a moment of searching found some shorts. When she began to take off her jeans, she clinched her teeth, as she pulled them over her hurt knee. She took a glance at it and saw the gravel that was caught in the wound. She closed her eyes and then pulled the shorts on as quickly as she could.

Limping over to the door, she opened it, and went into the living room, where Kenshin was already seated with a first aid kit in front of him on the low table. He guestured for her to sit, and she did. As he began to clean it with a stinging liquid, he said, with a little humor, "What did you do in my absense, that makes you such a popular target?" Lifting his gaze to hers, Kaoru flushed, "I don't know. It's never been like this."

Placing gauze on the scrape, he taped it in place and gently patted her leg, "Well, hope you don't mind being cooped up in here until your classes start again."

"That's only a couple days," She shrugged. Standing, she limped over to the kitchen, "Where are the glasses?"

Kenshin replied, "In the second cabinet on your left," He heard her open a door and then the clashing of glass against glass, a sign she had found them. After a few moments, she returned with two glasses of water, "Here." He took that glass thankfully and quickly consumed the liquid.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Three days passed and the two remained in the apartment. The only exception being when Kenshin had to do this and that for work. Kaoru was browsing the channels on television, when she was brought out of the trance by a shrill ringing. Her bodyguard was in the shower, and curious, she decided to go in search of his ringing phone and check the caller I.D. The college student turned off the T.V. and followed the sound until she found the cell phone on the table by the door. Picking it up, she looked it.

_Wolf_.

"Wolf... is it?" She asked. Curiosity won out and she hit the 'talk' button, "Moshi moshi?"

An icy voice came over from the other side, "Himura."

"Pardon?" She shakily answered. Her face had paled when she heard that man's voice.

"You heard me."

Without another word, Kaoru looked around. Quickly, she made her way to the bathroom, and knocked, "Kenshin! The phone!" She distinctly heard the water shutting off, "He'll be just a moment."

No thanks. No acknowledgment that her voice was heard. The bathroom door slid open, and a rush of hot, humid air met. However, when she caught sight of her red head protector, her jaw nearly dropped. He had walked out in nothing more than a towel. When she looked up into his eyes, however, she cowered slightly at his 'why did you answer the phone,' glare. He simply pulled the electronic device from her hand and lifted it to his ear, "Hai?"

Trying to distract herself, Kaoru went and turned on the fan in the bathroom and slid the door shut. Meanwhile, Kenshin walked into the kitchen and pulled out a glass. She stood there, leaning against the wall, watching him, "What the hell do you want?" There was silence for a few moments as he listened to what the caller had to say. Kaoru had only heard him use that tone once or twice. And each time, it had not been good.

Momentarily, she forgot about his phone conversation, and became distracted by his towel clad figure. She had never seen him this way. Shirtless, yes. But Kaoru had never seen him with almost nothing on. His well toned body seemed to only stand out even more when... _Stop it Kaoru. That sort of thing can't happen._..

_But he did kiss me,_ She thought to herself in argument. Shaking her head to clear it up a bit, she went into her room, hoping to avoid any argument that could happen on the phone. The girl decided she'd go ahead and change out of her large T-shirt and shorts, and put some real clothes on. Later on in the first day the two had been here, Kenshin had left and ended up bringing back some of her stuff, including clothes. Pulling out a white tank, she pulled it over her head. A black wife-beater was quick to follow. It was covered in pain splatters. A pair of pale, blue jeans were pulled on and a pair of black socks followed.

Kaoru felt better now that she was properly dressed, and satisfied that dressing had distracted herself. Her distraction was short lived. A quick knock on the door was her only warning, and then the door was slid open. Kenshin had managed to pull on a pair of loose sweat pants in between his conversation and his arriving at her bedroom. However, she didn't have time to admire, as he immediately walked towards her, and forced Kaoru to sit down on the bed, "Why did you answer the phone?"

"Because..." She tried to think of an excuse, "It rang?" He raised an eyebrow, and Kenshin studied her with his gold eyes.

"Don't ever answer my phone again. Our goal right now is to be invisible. And if you are answering my phone, they'll know we are together, and it will only be easier for us to be found."

Nodding in understanding, Kenshin releaxed a bit. His muscles became less tense, she noticed, "I'm sorry. Just... it said it was the Wolf. Which means..."

"Yes. It was him. You're probably wondering why I have the enemy's number in my phone. Well, I have my reasons." Kaoru looked at him questioningly.

'_Is he really against my father... perhaps?_' Kaoru wouldn't dream of suggesting that... but if it were so, she would gladly follow Kenshin to the Wolf over her Step-father, "What did he want?"

"To warn me," He looked down at her, "And you I suppose. Katsura is up to something and it looks like it's probably not for the better of either of us." Kaoru looked up at him with confusion written all over her face, "Don't ask me why he knows this or why he is even bothering to tell us."

Kaoru sighed, "Well, I just know that I don't like the way that man has done things in the past." She looked up sadly at Kenshin. He nodded, knowing that she was referring to Katsura never coming out and always holding off on revealing things. In other words, not telling her he was alive. Reaching out with her slender arms, Kaoru pulled her bodyguard into an embrace, "I missed you, Kenshin."

'_And I never want to let you go..._' Were her silent thoughts. The heat of his body radiating into hers was quite comforting. The red head had tensed, but soon releaxed and returned the hug. Tilting her head back, Kenshin asked, "Can I kiss you?" The girl blinked up with her blue eyes somewhat shocked.

Blushing fiercely, Kaoru looked away shyly, "Kenshin... do you really have to ask me that?"

"I'll take that as a yes?" He inquired. Looking up, she was about to say something, but he cut off her words. He pushed her back and leaned down, kissing her lips gently. Deepening the kiss, Kaoru played with a lock of his red hair, and enjoyed the kiss she was recieving. It was warm and with Kenshin's body so close to hers, she felt very comfortable. They continued the action for a few more moments, and then he pulled away.

"I know that times are messed up right now, but I can't help it," He started to say.

Kaoru shook her head, "Don't worry. I understand. I feel the same. Just... Katsura can't know. I don't know what he'd do." There was a silent fear that rested in her eyes when she mentioned Katsura. Her bodyguard was about to lean in for another kiss, when his phone went off, "Crap."

Standing up, he said, "I think it's him."

Digging into the pocket of his pants, he looked at the phone. Indeed, it was Katsura, with his promised text message.

_Ookawahara Shun. 10 P.M. Gion Corner._

_Kaoru goes with you._

The man could do nothing but stare at the last line.

"Kenshin?"

Her words didn't register.

"Kenshin? What's wrong?" Looking up from the cell phone, Kenshin said, "You father want's me to bring you with me... tonight."

"For what? I don't understand."

He stared at her for several moments, when it suddenly dawned on her. The girl paled drastically, "Why? Why do I have to witness more death??"

Crouching in front of her, Kenshin said, "I have no choice but to take you... however, I can keep you from seeing or hearing. I promise you Kaoru."

"Why is Katsura doing this to me? And why am I suddenly the target of everyone and their mother?" She has an edge to her voice, which sounded both angry and scared.

"I don't know." That was all the Kenshin could say, "I don't know." He held her tight, as Kaoru tried to calm herself down.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Well then, another chapter done. Again, I'm very sorry I took so long in my update. I just got really busy with school and family. And scanlating. Go here: vampireknight. read Angel Voice! That's the one I'm editting. xD Anywho, please review you guys. I'll update as soon as possible. But I absolutely MUST update my other stories... or someone will probably shoot me or something. Lol. Bye!

-Hotaru


End file.
